Tea's New Love Life
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Tea may have lost Atem but what happens when a new lover steps up to claim her


**Tea's new found love**

It's been a year since Tea learned about Atem and Kagome's new found relationship and she found herself quite happy about it. She knew that if Atem was with Kagome he would be happy and she only wished he was happy.

But that didn't mean that Kagome and Tea weren't the best friends they became when they first met, Kagome was like the sister she never had. She could remember that day last year that changed her way of love.

FLASHBACK

Tea was just getting back to her seat when Atem came out carrying a sleeping Kagome in his arms and he laid her down on the couch covering her with his jacket. Atem then sat down carefully and put her head on his lap.

"Hey why are you still up you get some sleep" Atem said noticing that his best friend was still up.

"I couldn't sleep I see your happy" Tea said not telling him that she just saw them have sex in the hallway.

"Yeah I was able to tell her of my true feelings and now she's my girlfriend" Atem said stroking his girl's soft silky locks. Tea smiled and that's when she realized the love she felt for him was only puppy love.

"Well I'm glad you're finally happy Kagome is a great girl" Tea said smiling before turning to look out the window with a content smile.

END OF FLASHBACK

Now Tea was sitting in her classroom that she shared with Inuyasha but then found herself thinking about him.

'Why am I thinking about him like this could I now have a crush on him… well he is kind of cute with that long silver hair, those cute dog ears I could rub all day long, those muscles I … Whoa, whoa, whoa stop right there thoughts' Tea said correcting her thoughts before continuing her school work.

Inuyasha who was sitting across from her sense her eyes on him and how her scent changed from her original forest smell to something musky he deiced to just ask.

"So Tea you want to go out Friday night we can catch a movie then go to a special park I know of that my family owns" Inuyasha asked with a blush. Tea looked at him with wide eyes but smiled.

"Sure I'm up for it" Tea said while feeling a fluttery feeling in her heart at the answer. Tea looked to back near the window at Kagome and Atem who were smiling and working peacefully with each other.

Tea sighed and went back to her history notes they had to take for the final exam of the year for her class to use for the exam.

"Hey isn't your brother going to in his second year of college soon" Tea asked. Inuyasha nodded with a proud smile.

"Yea he is and I found out something I going to a college that is only 30 minutes from yours I'm planning on running my own ramen (Figures) company when I get out of college while Sesshomaru runs our fathers company" Inuyasha said.

"So when we graduate high school we take the first plane out of here at least I won't be alone" Tea said. Inuyasha chuckled and nodded.

It was lunch time when Tea walked outside with her bento box that Kagome made for her and met Kagome and Atem who were already there talking. Tea sat down on the opposite side of them with a smile.

"So is it true you have a date this Friday with Inuyasha" Kagome asked looking at her. Tea nodded while eating her Oden. Atem smiled proudly that his friend was able to find someone else knowing she must have been heartbroken when she found out about them.

"Well I might help you out remember that one outfit I wore on out first date" Kagome asked her boyfriend and he nodded.

FLASHBACK

Atem was just arriving at his girlfriend's house for their first date. He wore a dark blue tee shirt and some loose black jeans that he just bought earlier that day for his date. He knocked on the door and a little boy that looked like Kagome but he had brown eyes and he had short black hair and he smiled.

"Hey Sota is Kagome ready" Atem asked the little boy now known as Sota. He stepped aside and nodded. Atem stepped inside to find it super warm and smelling of vanilla.

"Wow it's so warm and smells good" Atem said walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah we have these new candles and we wanted to try them out and plus we have the fire place lit so that's why it so warm" Sota said disappearing down the hall that lead to his girl's room.

"Oh hello Atem did you have find an apartment just find with the list I gave you" Hitomi asked with a warm motherly smile.

"Yes I have one just down the street in the Midnight Bloom apartments" Atem said and Hitomi smiled and nodded. Kagome then came out and Atem's jaws dropped. She was wearing halter top bra type shirt that has a lacey fabric underneath it that looked very thin that was black and the bra type thing was white, she was wearing a mid thigh length black shirt and some white slip-on shoes.

"Wow you look good baby how about we get going do you have stuff for the night" Atem said and Kagome nodded noticing how her boyfriend looked while picking up her bag of things.

"See you tomorrow after school mom bye Sota" Kagome said leaving out the door. Hitomi just shook her head at her eldest and went back to making dinner

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yeah so come over to my house and I'll have an outfit for you" Kagome said. Tea nodded and continues to eat her lunch.

"Can't you believe that after these final exams we will be graduating high school and going to collage" Atem said breathing in the fresh air and wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah and we're going collages in England, he going to learn about the whole world and I'm going to learn Architecture" Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah me and Inuyasha are going to be in America for collage man this is the first time we're all going to be separated all going to collage who knows when we're going to see each other again" Tea said.

"Joey and Tristan are staying here in Japan for collage I swear them two stick together like glue" Kagome said with a chuckle.

"Hey you guys" Inuyasha voice came through. Kagome and them looked to see Inuyasha coming towards them with a cup of ramen.

"Hey Inu how are you today" Kagome said with a smile as her childhood friend sat down next to Tea.

"Well History was a pain in the ass making all those notes and chemistry was extremely bad cause Kikyo and Tsubaki got the experiment wrong almost blowing up the room so we had an early release from that class" Inuyasha said eating his precious ramen.

"Not those two again I swear I think they were distracted by you, you know Kinkyho and Tsubaki have been trying to get in your pants all year" Kagome said eating the rest of her turkey sandwich.

"Well that's not going to happen me and my own brother don't rut (Yes Sessh is a virgin) ok we're saving ourselves for mating or marriage plus who want to fuck the biggest whores throughout the school anyway" Inuyasha said with a disgusted face. They all laughed and continued to eat lunch.

**Friday Night**

Tea was just sitting in her room finishing her homework so she could get it done for the weekend and not have to worry about it. She then had to leave to go on a date with Inuyasha who seem to have a crush on her by the way he always brushed against her or the way he talked to her. Tea sighed finishing the rest of her math.

"Well time to get to Kagome's house" Tea said grabbing her purse and heading out. Tea knew her parents were out cause they went with the Higurashi to America for six days leaving them alone. When she got to Kagome's house she noticed Atem's motorcycle in the drive way and knocked on the door. Kagome answered the door still wearing her school uniform and she beamed when she saw Tea.

"Come on in and wait here while I go get you the outfit Atem is sitting in the living room if you want to see him" kagome said running in the back hallway towards her room. Tea then walked into the living room to see Atem shirtless reading out of his chemistry.

"Hey Atem" Tea said sitting down on a chair. Atem looked up from his book and smile at her putting his book down.

"Hey Tea so getting ready for your date with Inuyasha" Atem said putting his shirt back on now that he was cooled down enough.

"Yes I am man this is my first date ever besides the one we went on just as friends I'm so nervous I mean I have had a crush on him for months after your new found love for Kags" Tea said with a blush that Atem chuckled.

"Yes I could tell Kagome was like that as well but she kept it in until the night before her birthday I had it out of her" Atem said. Kagome then came back in the room with clothes in her hand.

"Here since you're smaller than me I have some clothes that might fit you I don't need them so keep them" Kagome said handing the clothes to Tea. Tea took them and stood up heading to the nearby bathroom that was just on the other side of the living room. 10 minutes later Tea came out wearing a dark blue tank top with sliver hearts and sliver white jeans.

"Wow this is pretty you think Inuyasha is going to like this" Tea asked gaining her friends attention. They both smile.

"Oh yes remember last weekend" Kagome asked. Tea nodded and sat down and waited for Inuyasha to show up.

"Well when we were at the mall I noticed that Inuyasha was glaring at every young male there that was staring at you with eyes saying that you were taken I'm surprise he didn't kill anybody" Kagome said.

"Wow and I didn't notice this because" Tea trailed off.

"Cause you were talking with Joey and Tristan about something that you wanted to do in the mall" Kagome said. Then the doorbell rang and Kagome got up to answer it. She opened the door to revel Inuyasha.

He was wearing a red silk red dress shirt that had the first two buttons unbuttoned showing some of his tan chest and wearing black jeans. Kagome moved aside and let him in.

"Tea, Inuyasha is here" Kagome yelled. Tea came out of the living room and blushed at what he was wearing. Her actions were being mirrored by her date as well.

"Um you ready to go we can't go to the movies cause they said the place got flooded out during the last rain storm so it won't be open in the next four months so they could get everything replaced" Inuyasha said.

"Ok well maybe we could go the park that your parents own and hang out there" Tea said. Inuyasha nodded and took her hand causing her to blush and gasp.

"Ok you two have fun now and Tea I got a call from your mom she wants you to come back here but I'll cover for ya so you can spend the night with Inuyasha" Kagome said shutting the door.

"Ok well if you allow me to sleep over I don't mind" Tea said as they arrived at his red mustang and he opened the door.

"Oh I don't mind at all" Inuyasha said to his date. He got on his side of the car and drove off. Around 15 minutes later they arrived at a rich neighborhood and he drove all the way up the hill to a big mansion but turned into the road next to mansion.

"That my Dads place he and my mother lives there my brothers house is next door while I live in the back in the park that's behind them" Inuyasha said and Tea was shocked.

"Has Kagome seen your home" Tea said. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Yea we used to hang out there with our friends watching movies, playing games and other stuff" Inuyasha said. Tea gasped when she saw a house come into view. It looked like it had 4 stories, it had a huge drive was that went around with a huge fountain, the porch warped around house with columns that were holding the roof; the door was a see through one that was double. It had huge windows with red curtains.

Tea then saw a servant girl with blonde hair that was braided like Bankostu (and the same style of that one persocom from Chobits with the blue hair) that went to her waist, wide purple eyes and was wearing a red maid outfit.

"Welcome home Inuyasha-sama shall I call a driver to take the car to the garage" The maid asked as Inuyasha opened the door for Tea.

"Yes Yuki please do and make sure the house is clean then you are dismissed for the night" Inuyasha said. The maid Yuki nodded and went ahead with her business.

"Wow I only seen maid outfits that are black" Tea said looking at the outfit.

"Well my maid outfits are red my father has black and Sesshomaru had sliver and blue" Inuyasha said leading her into the house. Tea gasped at the inside.

It had red walls with black designs on it and black wood floors. Inuyasha then lea her to the first set of stairs that was also black wood with a blood red carpet with sliver white dogs on it.

"Ok down the hall is the servant quarter wing where all the servants sleep and if you go this way it leads to the indoor pool and the living room, up here is the kitchen, the game room, the study and the third floor is all bedrooms and bathroom well not all there is some on every floor" Inuyasha said leading her upstairs to the kitchen where all the cook were at and the head chef walked over to him.

"Welcome home Inuyasha-sama is there something you need" The chef asked.

"No Suki I want you all to know that after you clean the kitchen you can be dismissed for the night" Inuyasha said to the chef. The head chef had brown hair that was in the same braid as Yuki and had the same eye color.

"Hey are you happened to be related to the maid Yuki" Tea asked. Suki smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am I'm her older sister of the triples that we are" Suki said and Tea's eyes widened but smiled.

"Well we should go out I have a view that you will love to see" Inuyasha said grabbing Teas hand and they went back down the stairs and outside the back door.

The backyard was incredible, it had a huge patio with stone, it had red couches that went around a big black fire pit except a gap to get to the couches, it had a grill that was surrounded by red marble counters except with the big opening, it had a Jacuzzi that could fit 5 people, then it had a stair that led to a huge pool that went from 3ft to 20ft deep that was surround by stone that matched the patio, near the cliff there was a huge (the same size as the Goshiboku tree) cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom.

"Wow I never seen a back yard like that before" Tea said. Inuyasha smiled and nodded while walking over to the tree with Tea following him. They then sat down together looking over the cliff.

After an hour of sitting there talking about the future and their lives Inuyasha picked up his girl and went over to the couch to see a fire already lit. He laid her down with him behind her and her back again his chest.

"Your house is amazing I wish I had a big house like this" Tea said with a sigh. Inuyasha smirked and tightened his arm around her.

"What happens if I could make that wish come true" Inuyasha said in her neck and Tea gasped.

"What do you mean Inuyasha" Tea asked with a small love but not from embarrassment or anger.

"Well I'm not good with sappy word so I'll be blunt about this; ever since I met you I knew you were meant to be my mate and what I mean is that when InuYoukai find their true soul mate they only wanted that female at their side, if the female is human and they mate with an Inu they gain some of the powers so they could protect themselves just in case the male is not there to protect them" Inuyasha said.

"You mean that I'm your mate" Tea asked shocked but it was not unwelcome, she did always feel a strange feeling around him.

"Yes so are you willing to be my mate for the rest of our lives" Inuyasha said. Tea who couldn't speak nodded. Inuyasha smiled and kissed very passionate that was returned by Tea.

Tea soon was turned on her back with him on top of her while his hands roamed her body from her neck to the edge of her bottoms jeans.

"Hmm you're so sweet" Inuyasha mumbled against her lips before moving from her lips to her neck and sucked on her sweet spot where he was going to mark her as his.

"Oh" Tea moaned not knowing what they amazing but she was about to find. Inuyasha then used his claws to rip through her shirt and bra. Tea moaned in pleasure but soon turned into a scream when he suddenly latched onto her breast and sucked like a pup getting it's mother's milk.

Inuyasha could feel his demon blood boiling and coming very close to the surface. His cheek marks appear and his eyes turned red with love and lust but was still in very much control. He loosing sliced her pants off and stripped his clothing.

He decided that since she was a virgin he would cut her barrier with his long claws. So as his fingers entered her wetness and instantly cut her barrier then pull out and thrusted inside her.

"OHHHH" Tea moaned as the pain she felt moment ago was gone. He set a brutal pace his mind only think about putting his seed in her belly and marking her. She kept moaning as he went deeper touching her sweet spot causing her to climax.

She barley felt his fangs at the crooked of her neck marking her. She didn't miss the Youki enter her and her sense growing stronger. He pulled out of his mate and laid next to her.

"Goodnight Mate" Inuyasha said.

"Goodnight Koi" Tea said falling asleep with him

**A/N: Sorry it took so long and for the lame ending I was in a rush so please read and review**


End file.
